Memorial
by SarcasmRox
Summary: What will happen at the second memorial service of Cedric Diggory? Will Harry go through with his speech? [One Shot](most likely). RonHermione, GinnySeamus, HarryLuna.


Author's Note: This story really sucks. Sorry. I lied on my last FanFic. This really is the first one that I wrote but it wasn't the first one that I uploaded. Its kinda a one shot deal as far as I can tell unless you guys have any ideas as far as where it could possibly go from here. Review or Not. I don't really care on this one, but on my other story, Unknown Inside, I would really enjoy a review. SMILES.

"Wake Up. Wake up Sleepy heads. Wake Up. Wake up...," whispered the magically distribuated and repeating voice of Prof. McGonagall. This was the way grifindor students were awoken everyday. Her voice playing almost in their heads and soothing them slowly and cheerfully from dreams.

"I'm awake," echoed the voices in the dormitory. As each one said this simple their minds ceased to broadcast the transfiguration teacher's voice.

Harry Potter turned to his left and picked up his glasses. He never got over how amazing it was to go from near blindness to exquisite clarity in a moment. It was a simple wonder to him and in this Magical world the most magical things seemed to be the most mundane as well.

"GET UP YOU LAZY GIT!" McGonagall's disembodied voice bellowed. Even comming from inside a person's head she could sure get some volume.

"Ahhh. Neville's gone and slept through the rising again," Ron comented more to himself than anyone else. This was a common event for Neville even in his seventh year he couldn't wake up.

"Five points will be taken from Griffindor!" McGonagall's voice informed everyone.

"Sorry. Sorry guys. I-I didn't mean to," Neville Longbottom muttered as he pulled off his pants and tried to hide inside the deep-red hangings that sectioned his and everyone else's beds.

"All ready?" Seamus Finnigan questioned, his short brunette hair stuck up in such odd angles that it looked almost like Harry's hair.

"Yeah. Ready" Harry answered. His jet black hair as neat as it would ever get which was not much of a problem for him. He loved its odd habits of up and down, left and right and even when it did the ocassional over and under.

"Yeaaaahhhhh," Ron replied through a yawn.

"Alright then. Lets head down to breakfast."

The three boys had grown very close since thier trials last year when Seamus had discovered his Princely heritage. He still was unable to fully grasp what that meant but he was sure that there troubles were behind and infront of them but at this time they could be happy and relax.

The crept down the stairs into the commonroom where they would each meet their female better -halves. Harry and his sweetie Luna. Ron and Hermione Granger and Seamus and Ginny, Ron's younger sister.

"I still don't know why we have to goto Breakfast before we get dressed on Sundays?" Ginny breathed and half whinned as the six of them headed off to the Great Hall.

"Because It is tradition. It dates back Centuries to when they founded Hogwarts. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione answered with a haughty swish of her sexily poofy hair," You people should really look into reading it. I swear that book has saved our lives atleast once a year. Really. If I hadn't of read it before our first year. We would all be bloody screwed because Voldemort would have the Philosopher's Stone."

"Sorry for asking," Ginny siad pulling Seamus back a little so she could lean and whisper in his year, "I can't believe that she is going to be my sister in law. I mean how am I going to put up with this?"

"You'll be fine. Its not like you'll be living together. Ron's moving out of the Burrow and into London with Hermione after the wedding. You're going to be an only child. And besides under all that brain she really is sweet and you know it," Seamus consoled as he kissed her forehead and skated his forefinger down her nose tapped the tip of it.

"Yeah you're just saying that because she saved your life last year. Sure they'll live in London, but whats to stop them from Apparating in?"

"Well your attitude might. Just be supportive of your brother. He's saved your life too!" Seamus said this to Ginny with a chuckle and then hurried her along to the Great Hall.

Yawning, groaning students picked at there oatmeal, muffins, toast, meat and eggs while sprinkled about them the occasional first year would be brutally re-awoken to a face full of mush. Owls rushed and swooped overhead dropping packages and papers to their recipients. The only sound in the hall seemed to some from these graceful creatures' wings.

"Good morning students," Dumbledor began, " Welcome to another fine Sunday breakfast. Fistly we have an announcement regarding today's activities. When you hear the signal I would like all of you to join me out on the Quidditch Pitch for the Memorial service. Please dress in yellow as a sign of support and remembrance for our fallen friend. You are dismissed when you have finished your meal."

"Oh my. I completely forgot that today is the thrid anniversary of Cedric's passing. You were there when it happened Harry so this must be really hard on you like every year," Luna said as the six passed under the great archway and rounded the corner to the tower stairs.

"Yeah. It has been every year. I think I might speak about him this year. You know about what happened. Dumbledor asked me to last year when we had the first Cedric Celebration. It was still to soon for me but I think that I might be able to now," Harry said. His eyes turned up in thought, "But I don't know what I would or could say about him. I didn't really know him all that well."

"It really won't matter what you say man. I mean its just important that evryone knows exactly what happened. Dumbledor told everyone and you did to but I think it will help everyone if they hear it from you," Ron stated noticing the tears in his best friend's eyes.

"Yeah I think I will. For Cedric." Harry raised a closed fist towards his friend.

"Yeah. For Cedric." The other five chanted as their fists met in a circle.

The pitch was a sea of the symbolic Huffelpuff yellow. The school showed their support and love for thier classmates who were still grieving. Birds sung, bees hummed and a light wind blew through as the speeches and sories began about Cedric.

"...Cedric Diggory was an amazing athlete, an amazing student and most importantly an amazing person. He lost his life becuase one person thought that an apect which he hated in himself was enough to kill someone over. He murdered and lied his way into peoples' minds. He brought about pain and hate. He came back and did the same thing again to everyone. He is still out there. He didn't know Cedric but killed him because he was there. He killed and tortured his own followers just because he could. What I want you all to remember is that Cedric was a fighter and a leader. Even though he had no chance and didn't even know what happened did not make him any less strong or any more a coward. He died happy and strong. That is all that any of us need to remember ..." Harry spoke to his peers, his eyes welling with tears but his voice neve quivering or shaking.

THE END

Author's ending note: See. I told you that it sucked. I like a lot of the stuff that I put in there but It doesn't really have a flow or seem to have much of a purpose.

Love you forever and today,

Cydni


End file.
